


Wouldn't you miss me?

by CliffordLovato



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Enemies, F/M, Hate, Head Boy, Head Girl, Teasing, after the war, challenge, draco is still a smart ass, duel, hermione is still a know it all, not really fluff, spells, they're both teasers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1605353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CliffordLovato/pseuds/CliffordLovato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and Hermione are sick of their little fights and decide to have a real battle, but when Draco finds something to threaten Hermione with, what will she do to prevent from getting expelled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wouldn't you miss me?

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first post on this site (I wrote it previously on another site) so I hope you enjoyed it!

Hermione walked down the beautifully rebuilt hallway to the Heads common room. Yes, Hermione was indeed head girl, they all arrived in school yesterday so today was officially her first day as head girl. Was she happy about it? Of course she was, that is until she found out who the head boy was, none other than Draco, self-centred ferret, Malfoy. Yesterday was fine because she had been so tired she didn't stay in Professor McGonagall's office long enough to find out who the head boy was. In the heads common room she didn't wait for the head boy to arrive, instead just went straight to her room for a nice sleep. When she awoke the next morning, that was when the trouble started…

"You're head boy!?" Hermione shouted in shock at Draco.

"You're head girl!?" He asked equally as shocked and furious as she was.

"Oh for fuck sake." Hermione mumbled under her breath.

"I want you to tell McGonagall you quit." Draco ordered and she raised her eyebrows and scoffed.

"Excuse me!? Did you just dare order me, Hermione Granger, to do something?" She asked him in a shocked tone.

"Well I sure am not stopping being head boy just because of some filthy little Mudblood." Draco said with a look of disgust on his face. He really hadn't changed at all since the war, had he.

"Do you want to try that again, Malfoy? You know I'm seriously not afraid to hit you and don't ever think I am. I hit you once, don't make me do it again." Hermione warned and he just scoffed.

"Yeah, like I'm still as weak as I was then, I could hurt you easily if I wanted to." Draco said, taking a small step closer to her.

"Was that a challenge, Malfoy?" Hermione asked while smirking and taking a small step herself.

"Was that you accepting it, Mudblood?" Draco asked and she rolled her eyes at the name she had gotten used to.

"Fine, Room of Requirement, today, 5pm, got it?" She said and he nodded. "See you then Malfoy." And with that she walked out of the common room.

That was what happened that morning, now she was getting ready for her fight with Draco. When she was finished she made her way to the Room of Requirement. She got there easily having been there with Harry and Ron during the battle, though it was weird because the last time she was here she was helping to save Draco and his friends, now she was going to fight him. Hermione walked through the door and into the room and looked around it was a field with freshly cut grass, Hermione could almost smell it. But then the sky began to change to just a ceiling and the grass changed to a stone floor and brick walls formed around the room. She knew then that Draco was in the room, but hiding so that he could make the first move.

"Malfoy, I know you're there, do you honestly think this is going to scare me?" Hermione asked with confidence, she gripped on tightly to her wand though, just in case while looking around in different directions.

"Ah, Granger, we both know you are very much terrified at this moment." He said back to her, she quickly turned around to see Draco standing not too far away from her.

"And what makes you think something so preposterous?" Hermione asked while smirking.

"Because it's true, you may not realize but anyone could tell that you are terrified." Draco taunted and Hermione just scoffed.

"No, you're just annoying and I hate you so much." Hermione spat at him and he chuckled which caused her to scowl at him. She threw an Expelliarmus spell at him, causing him to stop chuckling. He avoided the spell but then looked at her in disgust.

"My, my, Granger, that was a bit rude, don't you think?" He asked sarcastically before sending an Expelliarmus spell at her. She dodged it by crouching down and they both started throwing different spells at each other, talking during the battle also.

"Wow, Granger, I'm quite impressed, but can you handle it on the high level?" Draco teased, speaking as if this whole thing was a video game, not a dangerous, spell throwing, bound to be death trap. Hermione got a bit scared, but didn't show it.

"This isn't the high level?" Hermione thought to herself in shock but was brought back to reality when Draco's spells started becoming stronger. Then near the end when Hermione was so close to losing she uttered the words that Harry had in the bathroom a couple of years ago.

"Sectumsempra!" She shouted and the spell hit like it did before, right on the chest and he fell back, crying in pain. Hermione was so shocked in herself she froze, not believing what she just did, but a cry for help interrupted her thoughts. She ran towards where he was sprawled out on his back on the ground and leaned down beside him and casting healing spells immediately. Over the summer she had been working on healing spells a lot and had become almost perfect at it, so she was thankful that all that hard work paid off. The wound closed completely after a while and Hermione cast another spell to help ease the pain. Draco closed his eyes for a moment to take in what had just happened and opened them again to see Hermione still looking at him.

"You fucking idiot!" He growled at her and she felt a tear drop from her eyes and looked away from him.

"I'm so so sorry." She apologized while shaking her head, the tears fighting her eyes, she wasn't sure why she was crying, but she felt it was the only thing she could do.

"I have the right mind to go to Professor McGonagall about this." Draco threatened and Hermione gasped then looked at him again.

"Please don't, Draco, I'm really sorry, you're healed now so everything's alright." She tried to convince him but he just shook his head.

"No, I don't care for your apologies, at least now if I tell McGonagall she can expel you and to be quite honest, there is nothing I could want more than see you get expelled." He told her and once again a few tears escaped her eyes, she noticed the look of triumph in Draco's face, a look she hated so much. She just wanted to get rid of it.

"Well, if he gets me expelled, I really have nothing to lose, I can use this time to piss him off completely." Hermione thought, then smirked absent-mindedly, Draco looked at her in confusion.

"What are you smirking about?" Draco asked and Hermione looked him in the eyes and leaned in closer to him.

"You won't really tell McGonagall what happened and get me expelled, will you?" Hermione asked, a fake pout on her face as she placed one of her hands on the other side of Draco which brought their faces closer to each other.

"Why would you think I wouldn't?" Draco asked, surprisingly he was not getting awkward at all, in fact Hermione swore she could see a hint of amusement in his eyes.

"Because, Draco, wouldn't you miss me, miss the fights, the arguments?" Hermione asked and he seemed to ponder about this for a while, giving Hermione time to continue. "Wouldn't you miss the sexual tension?" She whispered and he looked at her as if trying to process what she had just said. That was when Hermione readied herself to be hit by a spell, but instead of a spell she got an answer.

"Yes, yes I would, I would especially miss our sexual tension." He told her, Hermione didn't know whether or not to believe him or not so she just leaned in closer to him to see what he would do.

"Would you now? I think everyone would miss them many moments we've had that I know you've wanted to just kiss me." Hermione dared to say, earning a chuckle from Draco.

"How did you know?" He asked sarcastically, obviously he was only joking, but for once, Hermione wasn't.

"And what about right now? Is this one of them moments?" Hermione asked, leaning that much closer that their noses were touching. He stared into her eyes and she did the same, both waiting for the other to do something.

"Yes, yes it is." Draco admitted before leaning up and crashing their lips together. It wasn't a soft kiss, neither were expecting it to be, no, this kiss was full of all the feeling the two had always felt for each other; Hate, love, need, disgust, everything. The kiss lasted a lot longer than Hermione expected, she ended up on top of him with her arms on both sides of his head as they kissed. When they eventually needed some air they pulled away slowly while keeping their foreheads pressed together.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." Hermione whispered and Draco chuckled and brought his hands up to hold Hermione's.

"I know exactly how you feel." He told her and they kissed once again.


End file.
